


Esperando por você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Olá querida, eu estava torcendo pra você me ligar”“Eu não sou sua querida e é por isso que eu estou ligando”“Eu discordo”“Essa não é uma questão que você pode discordar ou não”“Eu discordo”





	Esperando por você

**Author's Note:**

> Fic referente aos eventos de Smackdown de 20 de Novembro de 2018.

Não era para acabar daquele jeito. O seu plano tinha sido apenas apontar Charlotte como sua substituta na Survivor Series e após os médicos te liberarem vocês voltariam para a rixa entre vocês.

Mas aí você a abraçou, aconteceu antes de você se dar conta, um segundo vocês estavam dando um aperto de mão profissional e aí Charlie pareceu como se ela estivesse prestes a chorar e seu corpo foi na direção dela, a envolvendo em seus braços. E ela aceitou imediatamente, sem exigir explicações, como se tudo fosse apenas uma discussão boba. Como se vocês não tivessem passado os últimos meses machucando uma outra de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Você deixou quieto alguns dias, ela perder a confiança poderia ferrar a luta com Ronda no fim de semana e ela era a inimiga principal no momento. Mas depois você voltou, você podia não estar liberada para lutar com ela de novo e restabelecer o status quo mas você pode fazer pouco dela no twitter e logo ela começaria a fazer o mesmo. Exceto pelo fato dela estar fazendo isso.

Ela nem está tomando uma posição neutra, ela está falando sobre você, e sobre ter feito o que ela fez por você, e como ela está disposta a ir atrás de qualquer um que você queira que ela vá. Uma parte sua acha que devia sentir satisfatório ter ela se colocando como a sua sidekick, a sua leoa de estimação disposta a atacar cada um dos seus inimigos para você. Mas é apenas estranho. Pouco após Smackdown Live terminar você faz uma video chamada para ela, no segundo que ela atende você se arrepende de não ter feito apenas uma ligação em áudio porque ela dá aquele sorriso enorme dela, aquele que faz você se derreter um pouco por dentro toda vez que é direcionado pra você. Você mantém a expressão séria.

“Olá querida, eu estava torcendo pra você me ligar” ela diz.

“Eu não sou sua querida e é por isso que eu estou ligando”

“Eu discordo”

“Essa não é uma questão que você pode discordar ou não”

“Eu discordo”

“Meu deus você é tão irritante”

“Olha, você pode continuar com a sua pose e seus comentários maldosos. Quando você me abraçou eu senti você, a você de verdade. Agora eu sei que minha Becky ainda está aí debaixo de todo o ego, e é por ela que eu estou lutando. E eu vou continuar fazendo isso. Se você ainda precisa continuar com isso por um tempo tudo bem, eu sei o que você é pra mim e o que eu sou pra você”

“Ugh. Tanto faz, é sua vida. Se você quer se iludir tudo bem”

“Igualmente...eu tenho que desligar, eu tenho que ir pro hotel. Você pode me ligar lá se você quiser conversar mais”

“Eu não vou”

“Tudo bem, boa noite então. Não esqueça que eu estou aqui esperando por você e que eu te amo”

Você desliga a chamada e você realmente espera que os dois  segundos entre a declaração e esse ato não tenha sido o suficiente pra mostrar a ela mais do que você quer mostrar.


End file.
